


WWII stuck

by scríbhneoir spreag (Sollux_Strider123)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Strider123/pseuds/scr%C3%ADbhneoir%20spreag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls are humans and fighting in world war two! (i'll post characters as they appear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are a Second Lieutenant in the United States Army. It is April Second, 1945. Last month, the allied forces pushed into the wild forests of the Rhine of Germany. You were the commanding officer of a small unit. The unit consists of people you had been in boot camp with, and they were all fortunate enough to survive this far into the war. There names were Private Karkat Vantas, Seargant Equius Zahhak, and your radioman Private Eridan Ampora, and your lovely medic, Feferi Peixes. You and Feferi were dug into a foxhole nestled in a cluster of three trees and camouflaged with weaved, leafy branches. You were lying on your stomach, your Thompson sub machine gun at your left and your M1 Garand rifle on your back. Feferi was sleeping silently, and had been for the hour since she had woken you up so you could take up watch. You glanced at her. She laid there, her helmet (painted with a black cuttlefish) was on the ground next to her, and she had her arms under her head. She had her rifle at her side, and her pistol on her chest. Your eyes slid to her chest, which had been wrapped with gauze to keep them down. He blushed. Since bootcamp, he had harbored a crush on her. He knew Ampora had too. He snapped back to reality as he heard her giggle lowly. “You going to keep staring? Or are you going to return to watch?”

You blushed in the darkness. “I'm gonna keep watch.” you mumble. You scan the snowy forest, hand on your rifle. You feel her shift closer. “Anything interesting happen?” she asks, her breath hot on your ear.

“Nope. Though I heard something about a half hour ago, but it was probably a deer.” you reply, trying to keep your mind off of her. Suddenly somewhere ahead of you, you hear a twig snap. In an instant your Thompson was in your hand and you were staring down the cold, iron sights. About 150 meters away, you saw a winter camouflaged german moving cautiously. You smirk. These german scouts were so oblivious. You take a deep breath, finger curling around the trigger as he stops, head whipping around. He looks int your direction as you squeeze off one shot, hitting him between the eyes and watching his head whip back with a gush of blood.

Feferi giggled again. “Y'know, with your aim you could probably be a sniper.” you glance at her, blushing at the praise. “True, but then I wouldn't be around to save all your sorry asses.” you retort. She lets out a mock indignant cough and lightly slaps your arm. “My ass is anything but sorry, mister!” she whispered, teasingly pecking your cheek. You chuckle.

You heard rushing footsteps coming from the direction of the dead German. Four more troops rushed onto the scene, looking around for the shooter. You smirk, quietly grabbing your rifle and taking aim. You hear Feferi at your side doing the same. “You take the two on the left, I take the two on the right.” She nods, shifting her aim. You aim at the man on the far right, squeezing the trigger and watching his head snap back, the shifts the other man and squeezing the trigger again, hitting with a shot in the center of his chest. The man dropped as the two soldiers at his left did almost simultaneously. You sigh, glancing at her. She just pats the barrel of the rifle and stares at you. You turn on your side, staring into her eyes. She smiles shyly and blushes. Your heart thumps, and you're almost afraid that the enemy can hear it from their lines somewhere 500-600 meters away. She leans in slowly, pecking your lips before pulling back.

Suddenly, there were running footsteps coming from the direction of Karkat and Equius's foxhole. You sigh, watching Karkat tumble in. He was huffing and puffing. He was a bit shorter than you, and was pale. You had never though he would make it this far, but the little man surprised you.

He took a deep breath. “Sollux, you and Feferi are wanted at the command tent.” he said, eyeing the two of you nervously. You nod at the man you called your best friend, both Feferi and yourself crouching and walking out of the foxhole and cautiously making your way to the command tent. You walk in, Feferi on your heels and a your commanding officers standing around a table. You both straighten, your rifle bouncing on your spine and your Thompson bouncing on your flat stomach. General Jake English, a man a few years older than yourself, saluted you two back. “At ease, men.” you and Feferi both admired English, as he treated Feferi as he would any other soldier under his command.  
“Now then, as you bother know we've started up a sniper program that is quite similar to the one the Russians have started. The only problem is finding cool headed teachers. We have a pair of snipers stationed near your position, and they reported back to us that you two have been sitting there since dawn, picking off any unfortunate bastard that happens to walk through your crosshairs. They even commended your aim and accuracy. Is this true?” you both keep your faces straight. “Yes, Sir.” you say simultaneously.

English nods, apparently satisfied. “Good. Since you two appear to be the best sharpshooters we have on hand, I'm making you two the snipers that will stick with your unit. I will also assign two trainees to your unit. You will teach them everything you know about being a sniper. Understood?” you both nod again and he smiles. He gestures to the two brand new M1903 Sniper rifles. “These are our sniper rifles, the M1903. It utilizes a .30-06 round in an internal box magazine that holds 25 rounds. The scope is a 6x telescopic sight. It utilizes a bolt action feed system, and can fire up to 5,029 meters. These will be your new weapons. You can hold onto the M1s and the Tommys. You never know when they'll come in handy.”

You both grab your new rifles and a few boxes of ammo, stuffing the ammo into your pockets and walk out of the tent, rifles in hand. Feferi pulls back the bolt, slamming it into place and pulling the trigger, listening to the hollow click of an empty chamber and smirks. “This is gonna be pretty swell, my dear Second Lieutenant.” you chuckle hollowly and continue to walk back to your foxhole. You both settle in, sitting cross legged and loading your new rifles. You slam the bolt into place, then take aim out the slit of the foxhole, covering the black barrel with a cloth and putting snow over the cloth. You hum, scanning the area. You hear Feferi shuffling around next to you. You pull back from the scope to see her unbuttoning her shirt. “What are you doing?” you inquire of her. She ignores you, pulling her undershirt off, revealing the bandages that run over her breasts. You blush bright red, staring. She glances at you, shrugging and unwrapping her breasts. She pulled on her shirts, humming. He returned to looking through the scope as two men carrying rifles like theirs crawled in. One was a skinny blonde boy, the other a dark haired an buck-toothed boy. They took off their helmets. “Hey,” the blond started, “Were the snipers who recommended you to General English. We figured we'd introduce ourselves.”

The dark haired boy held out his hand to Feferi. “I'm Sergeant John Egbert. I was transferred to our company from the 108th Airborne.” He spoke in a cheery tone, a smile always on his face. The other maintained a straight face, watching as Feferi and John shake hands. “I'm Corporal Dave Strider. I've been with this company since I joined up.” he spoke in an even tone, always smirking.

“I'm 2nd lieutenant Sollux captor, this is 1st lieutenant Feferi Peixes, our medic. We lead our unit.” You inform them, eyeing them. They both nod and take up positions on either side of you. “English wants us to teach you what we know, since you two seem to be winging it.”

You sigh. “Not exactly, I was a hunter in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey, and I taught Feferi everything I know. She's the best shot of our whole unit, better than myself even.” you reply. Strider raises an eyebrow, still looking through his scope. “Interesting....” You spot movement and 450 meters, zeroing in on the German peering around a tree with a pair of binoculars. You quickly squeeze the trigger, watching his neck spout blood as he falls. You pull back the bolt, letting the casing fly out, and push it back, chambering a new round and watching. “That's four today.” you tell yourself absentmindedly. John nods, zeroing in on another tree and firing, the bolt flying back and then forwards. He hums, you both wait. No one looks around the tree. Suddenly, machine gun fire breaks out form the German line. The first real battle of the Rhine has broken out...


	2. Chapter 2

You hear machine gun fire from the foxholes around yours. You know that, to your left, Karkat has gone from blundering loudmouth to silent and cold-blooded killer. You spot a squad of Germans rushing your position. Simultaneously, you, Dave, John, and Feferi line up your shots and start firing, watching the half of the squad drop the the rest scatter. You all pull the bolts back, the smoking casings flying into the air, and then slam them forward before the casings hit the ground. You each watch the trees where the enemy had taken cover, waiting patiently. The report of John's rifle cracks, and you see the butt ram into his shoulder. Your target's head bobs up into the crosshairs, and you squeeze the trigger. The distant man falls, dropping a pair of spotters binoculars. You swear under your breath. You move up into a crouch, gathering your M1 Garand and your Thompson. “Everyone out! They have artillery spotters!” you yell at the other three occupants of your foxhole.

You watch them gather their gear and run out, yourself hot on their heels. You hear the whistle of a falling mortar, descending on your foxhole. You fly forward as it strikes, the heat scalding your back. Suddenly, machine gun fire was zeroed in on you. You scramble behind a tree, slinging the M1903 over your shoulder, next to the M1, and load your Thompson. You spot Feferi, Dave, and John behind the trees around you. You nod, and you all lean around the trees and fire on anything that ran towards the line of foxholes. Infantrymen fall in your crosshairs, all in a spray of blood and with a yell. You ducked back behind cover to reload, bullets spraying the tree. You fall onto your stomach, crawling slowly to Feferi's larger, older tree. You crouch next to her behind cover and reload, chambering a round and leaning around the tree again. A lone German runs out, a grenade in hand and yelling. He was running towards Ampora's foxhole. You line up the man for a chest shot and pull the trigger. You saw it hit, but he didn't fall. Keep running, and you saw small arms fire rip into his head. The man dropped, the grenade exploding and blowing his body to bits. The machinegun fire dropped, and you heard the Germans retreat. You, Dave, John, and Feferi rose as one, rushing to Ampora's foxhole. You tumbled in first, looking at the man. You had never much liked Eridan. He was rude, arrogant, disrespectful, and only listened to you when you were forceful. He was taller than you, and was the son of a slightly wealthy family. Right now, he was lying on the ground. His M1911 in hand, slide back to show it was empty, and bleeding from multiple cuts. You heard Feferi gasp and rush over to his side. She knelt down, checking his pulse and sighing in relief. “He's alive, but he fainted. Looks like some shrapnel grazed him, but nothing mortal.”

You watched as she cleaned and dressed the wounds. John and Dave waited outside, and you heard Karkat slide in. You turned to greet your friend, but stopped in your tracks when you saw his condition. He was bleeding from a hole in his arm, his Thompson in hand and the barrel smoking. He was panting, looking shaken. You rush over, examining the wound and determining that it was a clean through and through. “S-Sol.... you have to come with me. It's Zahhak.” his tone chilled your blood. You looked into his face and he answered the question on your lips. “It's bad.” he stated simply.

Feferi was busy with Eridan, so you grabbed her back up med kit, following Karkat to his foxhole. As you hop down, you see Zahhak on the ground. He was bleeding from multiple wounds. You rush over, kneeling next to him. He was awake. “It is fine, merely a flesh wound, Sir.” he assured you.

He was a tall, muscular man from a middle class family. He was easily the strongest member of your unit, and he specialized in hand to hand combat. You've seen this man, barely a month older than yourself, slug a man in the jaw and break it in one hit. You set to work, numbing his wounds and bandaging them. “Zahhak, shut up and let me work.” you tell him. He watches you silently, he obeyed you without complaint, even though you came from a poor family. You finish bandaging him and Feferi hops in. You felt her eyes on your back. You stood and moved out of the way so she could examine your work. She nodded, mumbling to herself and sighing with relief. She smiled at Zahhak. “You'll be fine with some rest and good food. But you'll be off-duty for a few days, okay?”

You watch him nod, and noted his look of dissatisfaction with this verdict. You, Feferi, and Karkat leave the foxhole and return to your own, John and Dave on your heels. You all sit in a circle, and you pull out a pack of cigarettes. You light one, taking a deep drag and letting out a stream of smoke through your nostrils. Feferi watches, and you can see the urge to reprimand you in her eyes. You smile at her. Karkat reaches over and snags a cig and a match. He lights up, taking a puff and exhaling. He nods to you.

Feferi reaches out, taking both your cigarettes and snuffing them in the snow. You both shrug, and you put the pack away. Feferi was against smoking, saying it would end your life as well as any bullet or blade. You didn't mind her view, but the smoking helped calm your nerves. She eyed you, humming as she loads her sniper rifle. She peeks over the lip of the foxhole, then ducks back down. “Nothing out there.” she informs us. We all nod, and Feferi runs back to the F.O.B to inform them that we need an ambulance for Zahhak. We all stand at the side of the trail, watching and waiting.we hear the ambulance rumble up and it stops, the back doors opening and two men climb out, gather Zahhak into a stretcher and loading him in. You close the doors, banging on the side to let them know that they were clear.  
Feferi climbed out of the passenger side, watching the ambulance ride off. She had a worried look on her face. You sigh, watching her face. It was going to be one long campaign.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, your unit was getting ready to join up with five other units to lead an attack on a small town held by the Germans. You were all in a scattering of tents, all getting ready to attack. You had a greasepot in hand, scooping a glob of the black grease. You pass it along to Feferi, then you start rubbing it onto your face and hands, camouflaging your skin. You grab you M1903 and your Thompson, slinging the rifle on your back and stuffing your pockets with ammo and your belt with magazines for the Thompson. You look around at all of the blackened faces watching you. You grin, feeling in your element. “All right men,” you start off.

“And woman.” Feferi mumbles.

The unit lets out a collective chuckle, even Dave (who is normally straight-faced). “And woman.” you correct yourself. “This is a stealth mission, so you do not fire unless our cover is blown. You need to take a sentry out, use that damn knife. Make sure it's quick, silent, and hide the body.” They all nod at you. You don your helmet and walked towards the entrance of the tent as four people, one woman and three men, walk through flap. You stop, and they all saluted you. “At ease, soldiers. What do you need?” you enquire.

“Sir,” the woman starts. Then you take a good look at her face and your eyes widen. “Stop. State your name and rank, Soldier.” you order her.

She looks taken aback, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Sergeant Aradia Megido, sir!” You pale at her words. You knew this woman, you had her picture in your helmet. You threw your arms around her, smiling. “Good to see you, AA.” She hugs you back, patting your back. “You too, Sol.” she whispers.

You step back, nodding. “What are you doing here?” you ask. “We're here for sniper training, we were all deemed to be the best shots in out units. So command gathered us and told us to report to you.” Aradia informs you, her and her three companions hefting their sniper rifles. You nod, handing her the greasepot.

“Well, grease up. We're leading an attack on the town a mile northwest.” you ordered. Aradia quickly greases up, passing the pot along to the others. You nod in satisfaction, walking out of the tent and into the chilly night air. The other unit leaders were waiting. It was you, Rose Lalonde, Rufioh Nitram, Cronus Ampora, Dirk Strider, and Mituna Captor. You were all huddled around a table that had a map on it. Lalonde was reviewing the positions of the units and turned to you. “Sollux, you and your unit are going provide cover once we're inside. I want you all to set up in the tallest building you can find and hold it. That'll be our HQ and serve as your position for firing. You cover our six, we cover yours. Affirmative?”

You nod at the woman. She smirks and returns to addressing the rest of the COs. You turn on your heel and walk to the tent, nearly running into Feferi. She grabs your arm and drags you off behind a tree. She stands there, pacing. She stops and turns, pointing an accusational finger at you. You raise an eyebrow, watching her. “Who is she?” she asks. It was a simple question, but she spoke it with such venom that you nearly cringed.

“She was my hunting partner back home. She was also my best friend.” you reply. Her face lightens a bit, and she sighs. “So there's nothing between you two?” she asks cautiously. You shake your head, and she pats your shoulder. She stiffens slightly, looking over your shoulder, and pulls you into a deep kiss. You flail for a moment before leaning into it. As she pulled back you heard footsteps scurrying away in the opposite direction. You turned in time to see Aradia rush into the tent. You glance at Feferi, and she flashes you a grin and lets out a giggle before walking into the tent. You were on her heels. You push the flap aside and step in. “All right! Gear up and stay behind me. Aradia, I want you in the rear watching our backs. Ampora, I want you in the middle. Strider behind me, Egbert in front of Aradia, Feferi in front of Ampora, and Karkat behind Ampora.” you point at Aradia's companions. “You three on the sides. Everyone follow me and don't make any noise. Lets move!”

You lead them out into the dark woods, eyes peeled for sneaky Germans and your knives in your hands. As you walk, you listen to the sounds of the forest. After walking for twenty minutes, you come to the edge of the forest and signal them to stop. They all crouch behind you and you slowly walk to a tree, peeking at the roofs of the nearest houses. They each held two Germans, one with binoculars on with a submachine gun. They were obviously tired, and obviously not paying attention. You signal them all onto the ground and crawl out on your stomach, stopping and listening every couple feet. When you reach the wall, you signal the others to start crawling slowly. When they were all crouching in the shadows, you took a head count and nodded when you were sure they were all there. You led them to the corner of the wall, peeking around and quickly pulling back when you saw at least fifty troops in the town square. They were all gathered around a raised platform, and a Nazi commander was on it with an old man kneeling in front of him. You saw the Nazi draw his luger, and you brough the stock of your Thompson up to your cheek, squeezing off a shot and watching the man fall to the ground. The soldiers erupted in panic. You and your men took shelter in the house, checking and making sure it was clear first. You barricaded the front and back doors, closing the shutters of the windows. You all gathered in the living room. They looked at you expectantly, so you signaled them to follow you. You led them upstairs, into the master bedroom. You crept up to the window, peeking out as the soldiers started checking alleys. When you were certain no one was looking, you opened the window a crack and shot a green flare up into the air, signaling the rest of the forces to attack. All of a sudden, there were shots ringing out in the town, and enemy soldiers ran into the courtyard and pointed at your position. Your unit opened fire, killing half the gathered Nazis in a barrage of bullets. More ran into the square and opened fire as you all ducked to reload. You peeked over the windowsill, and saw that the enemy had taken cover. You heard banging on the front door, and motioned Aradia's nameless companions to move to the bedroom door. As they got to the door, the front door to the house crashed open and the soldiers rushed to the bottom of the stairs. In a roar of machine gun fire, bullets tore through the door and into the unfortunate man standing in front of it. His blood spattered the walls as the bullets tore at his flesh. As he fell, you pulled a grenade off your belt and pulled the pin, letting it sail through the large hole in the door. You heard shouting in German and an explosion, hearing blood spatter downstairs.

You glance out the window and see Lalonde and the other unit commanders lead their soldiers into the square. “Yo! We're up here! We got one dead!” you shout down, leading your soldiers downstairs. You see one german on the ground, clutching his bleeding legs. He was about eighteen or nineteen, your age. He pleaded with you and you walked over, taking his weapons and slinging them over your own shoulders, and you take his knife and toss it aside. You extend your hand to him, and he takes it. You smile, helping him up. “Danke.” he says plainly. You nod at him and help him out into the square. Rose waves at you, reloading her Thompson and walking over. You stop, the two of you exchanging salutes. She nods courteously to the wounded German and you jerk your chin in the direction of the house. “We have one dead. Top floor, master bedroom.” you inform her, and her unit's medic rushes up with one of Dirk's. You lead the german to a bench and set him down, setting to work on bandaging his wounds. He was silent for a moment, then spoke. “You are medic?” he asks. You shake your head. “Unit Leader. Second lieutenant.” you let him know, and he nods.

He thinks for a moment, then speaks. “Tell me, is America bad?” he asks. You shrug. “It's got it's ups and downs, but for the most part it's a good place.” you inform him. He nods as you finish, standing. “Name and rank?” you ask. “Private Caliborn Zephyr.” he replies.

You hold his hand for him to shake. “Sollux Captor.” you reply. He shakes your hand as some nameless reporter snaps a picture. Feferi was at your side, smiling. Medics came by and lifted Caliborn onto a stretcher, carrying him into the church. You were hot on their heels. You had all gathered in the main hall of the church as mortars rained down on the square.


	4. Chapter 4

You and half your unit were trapped around the corner of a house, pinned by machine gun fire on the other side. You were standing next to one of Dirk's troops. He took a breath and ran out, getting a burst of machine gun fire in his body. He fell, blood tricking from the corner of his mouth and breathing raggedly. As you watched, he reached out a hand to you. Suddenly, a bust of machine gun fire made his head explode, blood spattering your face. You turn to Karkat, your acting artillery spotter, and told him to call it in. he hopped on the radio, shouting the coordinates. You heard the whistle of mortars and the explosion of the building housing the gunner. You peeked around the corner, examining the smoking wreckage of the building. You nod. This was the third day of fighting with enemy forces over this town. You led your unit across the street and into a three story house. You opened the door and listened, hearing no signs of life. You cautiously step in, glancing around, and motion the rest of your troops to follow you.

You barricaded the front door, the back door already blocked off by debris, and turned to your soldiers. “All right,” you spoke in a confident tone, “I want half of you on the second floor and half on the third. Snipers, our priority targets are as follows: German sharpshooters, Artillery spotters, officers, machine gunners. Only fire when you see them. If an enemy spots you, shoot them down. Now move into position!” you instructed. You all dispersed. You, Feferi, Dave, and Karkat went to the top floor. Aradia, Ampora, and John went to the second floor. Karkat guarded the door while you, Dave, and Feferi set up your shooting positions. You all had your eyes to your scopes, watching for enemy movement. You spotted a machine gunner crawling to a position, so you lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. You watched his body spasm and go still. You heard Feferi shoot as you chambered another round. You were scanning the windows of a building on the other side of the square. You saw a flash of light and frowned. You lined up, the light flashing again. It was definitely light reflecting off a scope. You fire, waiting. After a minute you relax. As you watched, mortar shells hit the building in your scopes, collapsing it. 

Everything was silent for a few moments, as though the city was mourning the loss of a building, then a battalion of Nazis ran around the corner and charged your building. You all started firing, Karkat taking up a window and firing with his Thompson. The enemy ducked behind cover, taking potshots at your position. You heard banging from the first floor, signaling that enemies were trying to bust through your barricade. You grabbed your trenching tool, hacking through the floor and down into the second level of the building. “We got 'em trying to bust in through the front! You guys stay silent, when they pass your door open fire!” you ordered the occupants of the room. The all nodded, training their guns on the front door while the occupants of your room fired into the ceiling. You heard the front door smash open and the enemy rush up the stairs. The occupants of the second floor opened fire, and you heard the germans scream and fall. You smirk and stop firing. As you lower your gun, an explosion rips the bedroom door apart, the force of it sending you flying into the wall. Your ears were ringing, and you were bleeding from shrapnel in your upper arm. Feferi rushes over, examining you. A german run in, and you draw your M1911, shooting him between the eyes. Feferi pulls out the shrapnel, bandaging you and helping you to your feet. Dave and Karkat were already on their feet, gathering their equipment. You all staggered downstairs, meeting up with Aradia, John, and Ampora.

You all stagger outside, meeting up with the other units, all of whom were cheering. The enemy was retreating and your forces were coming to reinforce the position. You were safe for now. You strode over to Lalonde's second in command. He turned and saluted you.

“Where's Rose?” you ask, returning the salute. He takes on a grim disposition. “She was taken to med with a bullet in her leg and shrapnel in her arms.” he informs you.

You nod, running in the direction of the med building. You dash in, looking around and spotting her platinum hair. You rush over, seeing that she was awake, and saluted. She waved you off, her arms covered in bandages. “At ease. Tell me, are they retreating?” she asks. At your nod, she smirks. “Good, we have them running with their tails between their legs. Let's keep it that way.” she says, voice filled wit determination.

You smile, turning and walking out. On a side street, you see your unit in a cluster, around two people. You hear shouting, and see them pull two people apart. You rush over. You see Dave holding back Feferi, his face reddened with exertion. On the other side, John was holding Aradia back, doing so with ease. Both girls were sporting bloody noses and bruises, and they were snarling at each other. You walk over, drawing your sidearm and firing twice in the air.

Everyone froze, turning to stare at you. You holster the pistol, looking at everyone in turn. “Now,” you begin, voice soft. They all lean in to hear better. “What the hell do you all think you're doing!” they all jump, startled by the sudden change in tone. Aradia and Feferi go pale, eyes wide. They stammer.

“Private Megido, Lieutenant Peixes! Front and goddamn center!” you order. They both stepped forward, exchanging nervous glances. “Explain yourselves, and it better be good.” you order, noting that other units were gathering around.

Feferi steps forward, wringing her hands. “W-Well, Aradia had been bragging about her skills behind a scope, and she decided to try and say she was the best in the unit. One thing led to another, and we were swinging.”

Aradia and the rest of the unit were nodding, agreeing with the story. You nod. You turned on your heel and walked towards the three floored house you were taking cover in hours ago. You had claimed this as where your unit would stay while you were camped here. You walked up to the top floor, sitting on your cot and taking off your helmet. You leaned your weapons against the wall, hanging your helmet off the barrel of the M1.

You heard a knocking on the door frame of the room and looked up to see Feferi standing there, looking ashamed of herself. She shuffles over to you, her eyes on her feet as she sits on the cot next to yours, which she had claimed earlier. You both sat in silence, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

You barricaded the front door, the back door already blocked off by debris, and turned to your soldiers. “All right,” you spoke in a confident tone, “I want half of you on the second floor and half on the third. Snipers, our priority targets are as follows: German sharpshooters, Artillery spotters, officers, machine gunners. Only fire when you see them. If an enemy spots you, shoot them down. Now move into position!” you instructed. You all dispersed. You, Feferi, Dave, and Karkat went to the top floor. Aradia, Ampora, and John went to the second floor. Karkat guarded the door while you, Dave, and Feferi set up your shooting positions. You all had your eyes to your scopes, watching for enemy movement. You spotted a machine gunner crawling to a position, so you lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. You watched his body spasm and go still. You heard Feferi shoot as you chambered another round. You were scanning the windows of a building on the other side of the square. You saw a flash of light and frowned. You lined up, the light flashing again. It was definitely light reflecting off a scope. You fire, waiting. After a minute you relax. As you watched, mortar shells hit the building in your scopes, collapsing it. 

Everything was silent for a few moments, as though the city was mourning the loss of a building, then a battalion of Nazis ran around the corner and charged your building. You all started firing, Karkat taking up a window and firing with his Thompson. The enemy ducked behind cover, taking potshots at your position. You heard banging from the first floor, signaling that enemies were trying to bust through your barricade. You grabbed your trenching tool, hacking through the floor and down into the second level of the building. “We got 'em trying to bust in through the front! You guys stay silent, when they pass your door open fire!” you ordered the occupants of the room. The all nodded, training their guns on the front door while the occupants of your room fired into the ceiling. You heard the front door smash open and the enemy rush up the stairs. The occupants of the second floor opened fire, and you heard the germans scream and fall. You smirk and stop firing. As you lower your gun, an explosion rips the bedroom door apart, the force of it sending you flying into the wall. Your ears were ringing, and you were bleeding from shrapnel in your upper arm. Feferi rushes over, examining you. A german run in, and you draw your M1911, shooting him between the eyes. Feferi pulls out the shrapnel, bandaging you and helping you to your feet. Dave and Karkat were already on their feet, gathering their equipment. You all staggered downstairs, meeting up with Aradia, John, and Ampora.

You all stagger outside, meeting up with the other units, all of whom were cheering. The enemy was retreating and your forces were coming to reinforce the position. You were safe for now. You strode over to Lalonde's second in command. He turned and saluted you.

“Where's Rose?” you ask, returning the salute. He takes on a grim disposition. “She was taken to med with a bullet in her leg and shrapnel in her arms.” he informs you.

You nod, running in the direction of the med building. You dash in, looking around and spotting her platinum hair. You rush over, seeing that she was awake, and saluted. She waved you off, her arms covered in bandages. “At ease. Tell me, are they retreating?” she asks. At your nod, she smirks. “Good, we have them running with their tails between their legs. Let's keep it that way.” she says, voice filled wit determination.

You smile, turning and walking out. On a side street, you see your unit in a cluster, around two people. You hear shouting, and see them pull two people apart. You rush over. You see Dave holding back Feferi, his face reddened with exertion. On the other side, John was holding Aradia back, doing so with ease. Both girls were sporting bloody noses and bruises, and they were snarling at each other. You walk over, drawing your sidearm and firing twice in the air.

Everyone froze, turning to stare at you. You holster the pistol, looking at everyone in turn. “Now,” you begin, voice soft. They all lean in to hear better. “What the hell do you all think you're doing!” they all jump, startled by the sudden change in tone. Aradia and Feferi go pale, eyes wide. They stammer.

“Private Megido, Lieutenant Peixes! Front and goddamn center!” you order. They both stepped forward, exchanging nervous glances. “Explain yourselves, and it better be good.” you order, noting that other units were gathering around.

Feferi steps forward, wringing her hands. “W-Well, Aradia had been bragging about her skills behind a scope, and she decided to try and say she was the best in the unit. One thing led to another, and we were swinging.”

Aradia and the rest of the unit were nodding, agreeing with the story. You nod. You turned on your heel and walked towards the three floored house you were taking cover in hours ago. You had claimed this as where your unit would stay while you were camped here. You walked up to the top floor, sitting on your cot and taking off your helmet. You leaned your weapons against the wall, hanging your helmet off the barrel of the M1.

You heard a knocking on the door frame of the room and looked up to see Feferi standing there, looking ashamed of herself. She shuffles over to you, her eyes on her feet as she sits on the cot next to yours, which she had claimed earlier. You both sat in silence, thinking. 

She turns to you, sighing. “You're mad at me, aren't you?” she asked in a hushed, scared tone. You glance at her, seeing the threat of tears in her eyes, and you turn to her. “Yes,” you start, holding up your hand when she goes to say something, “And normally I would demote you fast enough to make your head spin. But I'm letting you both off with a warning. Don't make me regret it.” you warned her.

She nods, throwing her arms around you and mumbling thank you's in your ear and patting your back. You pat her back and stand, pulling on your helmet and grabbing your sniper rifle. “I have to take watch. You go to med and see if they need help.” you tell her as you walk down the stairs and out of the building. You walk up to a pile of rubble facing the only open entrance of the town and dig into it, concealing the hole with a door from a nearby building, and clear out a space for you to site and a hole for you to aim your scope out of.

You wrap the strap of the rifle in your fist and wait, your canteen out of reach and your food in your lap. You scan the treeline, humming lowly. The day fades slowly by, and every now and then you hear other soldiers walking around behind you. You hear a knock on the door covering your hole and you crawl to it, peeking through a small hole in it and spotting the platinum blonde hair of Lalonde. You slide the door aside, waving her in and putting the door back.

She sits beside you in your shooting cell as you peer through the scope. She drums her fingers on her knee, watching you. You glance at her, noticing the pensive look on her face. She shifted slightly, meeting your eyes for a moment. “How long have you been sitting here?” she asked you, her voice filled with curiosity. You takes your eye from the scope and examine her face.

“Five and a half hours.” you inform her, raising an eyebrow. She nods slowly. “I want you to teach me.” she states matter-of-factually. You set the rifle down, looking her over. “Why?” you ask simply. She sighs.

“I want to be able to accomplish something more than acting as cannon fodder to the German army. You and your snipers seem to be the only ones making a difference on the battlefield. I want to do the same.” she say, speaking in a confident tone. You nod, thinking a moment. “Fine,” you start, “but that means that you no longer lead a unit, and you are now under my command. Understood?” she nods determinedly. You smile at her, returning your attention to the scope.

“Your training begins tomorrow at an hour before sunup. It'll take place over three days, and at the end of the third day you'll be one of the best marksmen in the army.” you tell her. She slings an arm around your shoulders, squeezing lightly before crouching and leaving you in your shooting cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took a bit of time, but i hope you find it worth the wait!

You were awake when Rose walked into the building, a shiny new M1903 in hand. She nodded to you, smiling slightly as you rose, fully dressed, and led her out into the town square. Late last night you had set up a small shoot range, utilizing the empty buildings. In a window of a building about a hundred meters away was a plank of wood with a crude outline of a man on it. In every building every hundred meters was a plank of wood in a different window. At 450 meters, the wood was on the roof.

“Today, we'll go over the rules of a sniper.” You inform her. “Rule one: Patience. As a hunter, I have sat in a tree with the same bullet in my chamber for three days. You must wait for the kill to present itself. Rule two: Shoot and move. Never stay in your shooting cell long enough for it to become your tomb.” You watch her face, her eyes fixed on yours. “Rule three: Don't waste bullets. You miss the first it, get out of their and run.” you tell her.

“A sniper should have priority targets. For me, the list goes in this exact order: Enemy Snipers, Officers, Artillery spotters, Machine gun operators, radiomen, and then normal foot soldiers. You think you can wait a bit longer and an officer will appear, go for it. You see an enemy sniper, kill him. But do not touch the medics. You see that red cross, it is not an invitation to shoot. You let them do their jobs. They just want to patch up their wounded and collect their dead.” she makes a small noise of agreement, rapt in her attention of you.

You nod, satisfied. You gesture at the buildings. “Look over the buildings in with your scope.” she nods, putting her eye to the scope as you put your own eyes to your binoculars. “Fire at will.” you order.

She squeezes the trigger, hitting the first plank at center mass. She chambers another round, lining up the scope and squeezing the trigger again. A hole appeared in the head of the wood at 200 meters. She shot at 300 meters, narrowly missing the heart of the third dummy. At 400 meters, she hit the head at dead center. At 450 meters she clipped the head. She sets the rifle down and looked at you.

You turned to her. “All but the last were perfect shots.” you tell her, “Now reload, you'll spend the rest of the day shooting.” she nods, quickly reloading and lining up the shot as you walk to the mess building, set up in an old school. You grab food for yourself and her, taking it back and sitting next to her. She set the rifle down and dug in. you set your own rifle on the table, disassembling it and cleaning it meticulously. As she eats, she watches your movements. You put the gun back together, reloading it.

She picks up her rifle and continues her shooting, your eye on her rifle. She smiles at you, taking up her rifle and going back to her shooting. She shot with confidence and ease, a thing that could either kill a sniper or save their life. After a few minutes, the chamber of her rifle clicked and signaled an empty mag. She turns to you, raising an eyebrow and asking a silent question.

“Now, we educate you on our enemy.” You respond, reaching into a duffel bag under the table and pulling out a German Kar98k sniper rifle. She eyes the weapon as you hold it up. “This,” you start “is the weapon of your enemy. It utilizes a five round bolt action firing system. The bolt is placed above the trigger, perfect for quick fire. It is a piece of shit, but it will still kill you. Your enemy is the German sniper. He is a trigger happy, half-brained, over eager boy. All he wants to do is up his body count. It's your job to stop them in their tracks. A German sniper always takes precedence over any other target. You have to outsmart him and kill him.” you explain.

She nods, never taking her eyes off of you. You smile at her, she was going to be a good student. A messenger ran up to you, and you turn to him. He was winded, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. He saluted you. 

“At ease, soldier.” you order, and he nods. “General English wants to see you in the command building sir.” he informs you. You nod and gather up your rifle, slinging it over your back, and walk over to the church in the center of town, nodding at the sentries. Once inside, you spotted English, Makara, the elder Ampora, and Nitram around a table. English spotted you and waved you over. All, except for Ampora, turned and smiled. English stepped forward, shaking my hand and smiling.

“Congratulations.” he said, “You've been promoted to Captain. I hope you enjoy the prestige that comes with the rank.” he hands you the double silver bar insignia and salutes you. You salute, keeps his face straight. He dismisses you, and you walk back to Rose with her sniper.

She turns to you, noticing the new insignia, and smiles. “Someone got a promotion.” she states.

“I never would have known.” you reply, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. She giggles, standing. She sizes you up, humming. You shuffle slightly, then look around. “Next,” you say “you're gonna learn how to build a hidden shooting cell.

You lead her back to the cell you made yesterday, crawling in and settling with your rifle in your lap. She crawls in after you. “I instructed the other snipers that when they see the orange flare,” you hold up the flare, “they are to come searching for us. We will be hiding in a shooting cell. If We are found before half an hour is up, you fail. If We last longer than half an hour, you pass. Now lets go find a cell.” you inform her.

You both crawl out, and she leads you to the bombed out building that had housed the machine gunner that had pinned you down. She leads you through the rubble, taking care not to leave tracks, and moves a piece of corrugated sheet metal out of the way, digging a tunnel for about 15 feet and them digging out a room. You climb down, pulling the metal over the hole, and crawl to the room as she digs out a hole to aim out of. You smirk, a bit satisfied that she was using your method. You aim the flare out the hole, shooting it out and over the center of the town. “Now we wait...” you say, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know i've been MIA for a bit, but here i am with a brand spanking new chapter! enjoy~

You and Rose sit there looking out the hole and waiting. You hear rustling over head and go silent, waiting. Someone walks right above you and stops. You both freeze, glancing at each other. You had been waiting for 45 minutes, and so far no one had come close. Whoever was above you walked to the sheet of metal, pulling it aside. Feferi's head, her dark hair cut to a short page boy's cut, lowered into the small space and grinned at the two of you. “Found you~” she says, using a sing songy voice. She hops down and crawls forward, sitting down right next to you.

She hums, taking out a yellow flare and shooting it out the hole and into the air above your shooting cell. You sigh, turning to Rose. “45 minutes.” you inform her. She nods, smiling. You all crawl out, one by one, and stand, stretching. As you're stretching, you turn towards the forest and see a flash in the distance.

You push Feferi and Rose down as a searing pain burns into your shoulder, spinning you around and landing you on your back in the rubble. You hear Feferi yell your name, and you hoarsely yell back. She shuffles over to you, checking your wound. At your other side, Rose pulls out a flare gun and shoots a red flare into the air. A bullet smashed into the rubble a few meters from my head, spraying me with debris. I could hear the rapid pops of gunfire from the other side of town. I pulled my sniper's stock into my uninjured shoulder, scanning the woods for the man who put a bullet in me. There he was, lying on the ground in that stark white jumpsuit the Germans thought were so stealthy.

You lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. The stock of the rifle slammed back into your shoulder, making you wince slightly. The man fell, dead before he hit the ground. The crimson of his blood stained the snow. You gave the all clear signal, and you and the two women at your sides stood and dashed into the town, swapping your snipers for your Thompsons. You opened fire on the first group of Nazis you ran into, looking around for the rest of your unit as you reload.

You heard the pop of sniper fire from a nearby building and blindly rushed in, walking right into a German occupied building. The enemy snipers whipped around and stared at you, shocked. Then Feferi burst in and sprayed them all with her sub machine gun. Rose came in after her, watching Feferi's back. You rush up the stairs, only to get rammed into by a German officer. Your Thompson clattered to the ground as you grappled with the man. You kicked him back, drawing your combat knife.

A small line of blood, stark red against his pale skin, trickled from the corner of his mouth. He spit crimson onto the floor, drawing his own combat knife, and ran at you. He made a slash at your neck, and you stepped back and sent a stab at his stomach. He hopped back a foot or so, keeping an eye on your blade. You remembered your Drill Sergeant’s knife fighting instructions and switched your grip to an under hand position. The man charged and you stabbed into his stomach, thrusting the knife up and pulling back. He clutched his stomach, trying to hold his guts in before they fell out. He let out a weak groan before collapsing on the ground and staring at the ceiling. You drew your pistol and leveled it with his left eye, squeezing the trigger and watching his body jump form the bullet.

You pick up your gun, glancing at Feferi and Rose as they came up the stairs. You glance at your shoulder, paling at the sight of the blood making your shirt cling to your chest. You feel dizzy, and start swaying. Blackness ringed your vision and you fell, hearing Rose and Feferi scream as if from a distance.

Next thing you knew, you were staring at the ceiling of the church being used as an infirmary. Feferi was at your side, holding your hand tightly as silent tears ran down her face. She wasn't looking at you, but at her lap. You squeezed her hand slightly, taking some pleasure in the slight jolt it gave her. She looked up at you, eyes puffed up and red, and sniffled.

She threw arms around you, nuzzling your neck as she blubbered jumbled words which you could not understand. You winced, your wounded shoulder aching. You gently wrapped your arms around her, stroking her hair. She stopped crying and just held you. You mutter comforting words into her hair as Rose and your unit walk in. They watch the scene for a moment before walking over to you.

You look at the angry red tint of your shoulder, the stitches holding your flesh together. Karkat patted your back. You looked at the faces of the men and women who put their lives in your hand every day. They all, with the exception of Eridan, smiled at you.

“Gave us a scare, asshole.” Karkat says, speaking in his usual loudmouthed tone. They all nodded, still smiling. You feel your lips curl in to a smirk as you stand, grabbing your uniform shirt and overshirt. Feferi stands, shouldering her rifle.

“Sir, with all due respect, should you be moving?” she inquires. You shrug, turning to her.

“How long was I out?” you ask her. She tilts her head, thinking for a moment. “An hour or an hour and a half.” she informs you.

You nod, humming and hearing the popping of distance gunfire. You walk out of the church, pulling on your helmet and fixing your bayonet to your rifle. You hear your unit doing the same as you turn towards them. The were all at attention, bayonets at the ready.

“Now,” you started off, “I know we all hate house to house fighting with a passion.” This was met with some laughter and solemn agreement. “But it's necessary to push those Krauts back to Adolf's fucking doorstep.” you continue. This was met by some chuckles.

“And when we get there? I'm gonna personally shove that stupid mustache up his ass and blow his brains onto the nearest wall. Now, who's with me on this?” you finish. They all cheered. You turned and charged into battle.


End file.
